


Reflection Upon Marriage

by somebody0ncetoldme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebody0ncetoldme/pseuds/somebody0ncetoldme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could never deny something that would make you so happy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection Upon Marriage

Sometimes I wonder how this happened to me. I’m not superstitious, but I have to wonder, if I had some kind of charm or better karma, would you have fallen for me instead of her? I sit next to you every day at work, I see how you interact with her and with me, and the fans see it too. Everyone but you sees our relationship (or lack of) as a twisted trick of fate. There’s no denying she’s beautiful, and you make a great couple. I just wish it were me you cared for so much, even when in “rage mode” as you so often are.

You ask me to be a groomsman when you marry her, and I could never deny something that would make you so happy. I like to think I would be brave enough to speak up about my feelings at the ceremony, but of course it doesn’t happen. I could never ruin the happiest day of your life, so instead I drown the urges in champagne and dances with strangers, all her cousins I’ll never see again. You drink too, but in celebration rather than sorrow. You ask me to dance, and she’s recording us, laughing at what she thinks will be a happy memory for us. My reality is imagining this is our reception to our wedding, and clinging to this memory as the last before I have to accept reality. The reality that you’ll go on with her as husband and wife, and I’ll be alone, always too immature, too selfish. Always the best friend you’ve ever had, and never good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I like to pretend Gavin cares about others more than he does. This is one of those times.


End file.
